1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular jacks and more particularly pertains to a new manual vehicle jack assembly for conveniently raising and lowering a vehicle with a permanently attached manual jack so as to change a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular jacks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,957; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,429; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,206; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966.
In these respects, the manual vehicle jack assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently raising and lowering a vehicle with a permanently attached manual jack so as to change a tire.